bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanie Hill
Melanie Hill is a housemate from Big Brother 1. Profile Melanie was a 26-year-old from North London. She is very close to and lives with mother in North London. Her father left when she was young. She achieved further education and gained a Psychology and cognitive science degree from Sussex University. Mel likes her mother's home made lentil, plantain and sweet potato soup and relishes her grandmother's rice and peas but highly dislikes a variety of things including people who stand on the wrong side of the escalator, black bogies from London filth, American tourists in London and Colchester, newsprint on her fingers, bad mobile phone reception, Thatcherites, being compared to Mel B, hairy backs and hairy pubes, Jim Davidson, Dale Winton, meat, English tomatoes, repetitive questions, She has her ears, tongue, and clitoral hood pierced, as well as tattoos on her navel and stomach. She says, "Rules, both social and otherwise, are there to be questioned. Melanie auditioned for Big Brother for the money, fame, self discovery and experiment Mel's family describe her as practical, assertive, logical, selfish and is considerate to others. Her friends describe her as opinionated, dependable, a bad time keeper, polite, stylish, courteous, tactless, kind, easy going, flexible, adaptable, has a lust for life and for learning and is tactile and electric. She finds incompetence, inconsistency, vagueness annoying in others and others find her restless, fidgety and a pain without her hair conditioner. She once travelling alone for 1 year around South East Asia and Australia and her last holiday was to southern Spain with her best friend. She dreams of backpacking around the world with an open ticket She loves 70's Soul, Funk, P-Funk, Q-Funk, Disco and Garage but hates Country and Western, Euro Techno and Russian Techno. She is obsessed with shoes, Elvis Presley, her hair, computers, numbers and presumably because of it's size rather than it's contents, her bottom. Big Brother 1 On Day 46, Melanie was slated to be nominated for eviction alongside Claire, Craig and Darren. A problem with the voting, however, led to each housemate being allowed to redo their nominations. When Darren changed his nominations, only Claire and Craig were nominated that week, meaning Melanie was safe from eviction. The following week, however, Melanie was nominated for eviction against Craig and Darren. She was ultimately evicted on Day 57, receiving 69% of the public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Melanie later revealed that one of her lowest points on Big Brother was Andrew's eviction, as she had grown close to him during their time in the house together, and she could not believe that the public would choose to evict him ahead of Caroline. Her other low point was the week that she overheard Darren nominating her for eviction. She felt betrayed that he had nominated her ahead of new housemate Claire Strutton and thought his reason (because she missed her mum) was pathetic. She called the day that Nick Bateman was confronted by the other housemates for his duplicity and cheating "bone-chilling TV" and "horrid", and thought Craig's handling of the incident is what won him the series.Big Brother: The Inside Story, pp. 96-97 She has criticised the Big Brother producers for portraying her as a flirt. She also revealed the public abuse she suffered and claims she was demonised in the press. She remained good friends with Anna. How Big Brother destroyed my life Melanie presented two series of E4 show Chained and wrote various journalism articles mainly on Big Brother writing for the Guardian. She was dating Alex Sibley from Big Brother 3 for 3 years, after splitting they went to court over their pet dog and joint custody was agreed. She then studied to become a barrister. Gallery Melanie3.jpg|Melanie enters the Big Brother 1 House Melanie2.jpg|Melanie lying in the Big Brother 1 living area Melanie1.jpg|Melanie leaves the Big Brother 1 House Trivia *At age of 26, Melanie was the youngest female Big Brother 1 housemate to enter the House on Day 1. **She was the second youngest female Big Brother 1 housemate overall. *Out of the fourteen nominations that Caroline O'Shea received, Melanie was the only female housemate to nominate her. She was also the only woman to nominate Sada Wilkinton for eviction, and the only woman not to nominate Andrew Davidson. *Melanie went longer than any other Big Brother 1 housemate having not faced the public vote; she did not face the public vote until Week 8, the week before the Final. **Melanie would have faced the public vote in Week 7 of Big Brother 1. However, Darren's nomination for her was overheard by the other housemates, so everyone was made to vote again. This time, Darren changed his nomination and Melanie was spared from facing eviction. *Melanie and Nick Bateman are the only two housemates from Big Brother 1 to be a housemate on a future series of Big Brother. *Melanie was the first ever housemate to be evicted after having faced the public vote against two other housemates. **Melanie is the only ever female Big Brother 1 housemate to be a housemate on a future series. *Melanie played the role of "Prince Charming" in Big Brother Panto. *In 2005, the public voted in a poll choosing their favourite ever housemate for the show Big Brother: Top 20 Housemates; during the show, it was revealed that Melanie had received fewer votes than any other Big Brother housemate ever to have appeared in the first five series. References Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 1 Housemate Category:Big Brother Panto Housemate